User blog:Tahmina180/Kingsley's Custolimination Chapter 18: Flagged!
Before I begin this chapter, I'm going to say I will be delaying my chapters every now and then just so that I can get some ideas for new challenges. And also, this is going to be a bit short like always, so yeah. Furthermore, Tohru is going to speak a lot of Japanese in this chapter, so at the end, I will add the translations to what she said. That's all I gotta say. Enjoy! Kingsley: Welcome back, folks! Last episode, the contestants had to dig up Captain Cori's hat in a big dirt field! There Robby didn't get to find it for his love, but that didn't mean his team lost! In fact, we had to kiss Hacky Zak goodbye on that day. I really liked him as a contestant, but that's ok. At least he was here! But, find out who's gonna leave and who will stay today on Kingsley's! Custooooooooooooooooooolimination! Kingsley: Okay, contestants! Are you ready for your next challenge? Everyone: Yes!!! Kingsley: For this challenge, it's gonna involve a biiiiiiiiit of violence. Mousse: What do you have against violins? Cooper: He said vio-LENCE! Not violins! Mousse: What's the difference? Kingsley: Let me explain the rules. Basically, you're going to fight over who gets this here flag in my hand. You have to hold onto it for twelve seconds before you can proceed. Whoever holds the flag for that long, they are going to run over that branchless tree over there to plant the flag. Whoever gets the flag before the twelve seconds are up and said contestant gets it again has to start over their time. And yes, you can snatch the flag out of peoples' hands after the holding phase. Rudy: Yo, that sounds crazy. Why would we want to fight? Kingsley: Because it's a competition! Willow: Talk about an easy-hard game. Kingsley: So, who's going to be the first person to get the flag from me? (grins) Akari: (jumps up and grabs it) Mousse: Get back here! (runs after Akari) Olivia: (dives in and snatches it) Mousse: Wow Olivia, I didn't know you could do that. Olivia: I'm always full of energy, you know. Scarlett: (takes it from Olivia) Mine! Amy: Oh no you don't! (takes it) and runs off) Sasha: Hey Amy! Look over there! An airplane! Amy: Where? Sasha: (takes the flag) HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Amy: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Akari: Gimme the flag! Gimme the flag! Sasha: Stop it, Akari! We're on the same team! Mousse: Not so fast! (snatches it) Mousse: Now I have the flag! You can't have it! (holds it over his head) Scarlett: (leaps onto Mousse and gets it) Mousse: OW! That hurt! Scarlett: I don't care! It's mine now! One... two... three... All of the Chocoholics: (surround Scarlett and fight over the flag) Scarlett: Stop! Stop! Mousse: Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down guys! You could all hurt Scarlett like that! Scarlett: I don't want you all ruining my hair. Rudy: Baby, look what I got! (holds up the flag) Scarlett: I thought you were my boyfriend! Sienna: You! Give me the flag! (tries to grab it from Rudy's hands) Rudy: Stop it! Stop it now! Sienna: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... Rudy: Quit it! Willow: (snatches it in one pull) Wimp. Sienna: Hey! That's not fair! Tohru: Furaggu o kashite kudasai. (gives a stern look) Willow: Sorry Tohru, I don't speak Jap-Jap. Tohru: (tugs on the flag) Willow: Oh my god! Why is Tohru so strong? Tohru: (gets it in her hands) Baka! (runs off) Willow: Did she just call me a baker? Tohru: Ichi! Ni! San! Willow: Someone, catch that woman! Robby: (runs to Tohru) Tohru: Yon! Go! Roku! Robby: I don't know what she's saying! Perhaps counting to 12 in Japanese? Tohru: Nana! Hachi! Kyuu! Robby: (wraps his hands around Tohru) You! Give me that flag! Tohru: Juu... Robby: (reaches his hands out to get it) Tohru: Juu-ichi... (manages to break free) Juu-ni! Juu-ni byo! (runs away) Robby: (calls out) Juu-ni means twelve, right? Tohru: (calls back) Hai, sou desu nee! Robby: Judging by that affirmative tone, I can tell I'm right. Scarlett: (tries to pull Tohru towards her) Give me the flag! Tohru: Iie, shinai yo. (shakes her head) Scarlett: Can you at least speak English for once? Tohru: (steps away from Scarlett) Anata ga nozomu. (runs off) Scarlett: Dang, that girl is CRAZY! I didn't know she was this strong! Olivia: Tohru! You are really rocking this! You're gonna make us win! Mousse: Win for us! Win for us! Win for us! Willow: Guess what I have for you, Little Miss Japanese? Tohru: (turns around) Willow: (holding the flag with a smirk) Tohru: BAKA!!! (yanks on it) Willow: I am not a baker, you know that! Tohru: Kappukeki wa dou desu ka? Willow: Oh, did you just say cupcake? Of course I work in the Cupcakeria, but that doesn't mean I am a baker! Tohru: ...Oroka. (grabs the flag) Willow: I AM NOT AN ORCA WHALE!!!! (tugs on her hair in frustration) Akari: What seems to be the matter, Willow? Willow: Tohru's Japanese is killing me! I can't understand what the heck she says! Tell her to stop speaking Japanese! Akari: Hontoni? Willow: AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH! Tohru: Koko ni iru yo! Robby: Nope! (manages to grab the flag from Tohru's hand) Tohru: NANI?! Robby: (plants the flag) Now we win. Tohru: USUBAKA! Willow: Dang, she just called you an ooze-baker. Robby: It's very fair that we win. Kingsley: The Juicy Peeps win! Which means Chocoholics, follow me to the elimination center. in the shed... Kingsley: First off, Mousse is safe. PEW! Kingsley: Followed by Amy... PEW! Kingsley: Olivia... PEW! Kingsley: Tohru... PEW! Tohru: Aa, tsukatta...! Kingsley: Cooper! PEW! Kingsley: Alright folks! We are now down to 2 contestants! Rudy and Koilee! Who will stay? And who will go? Rudy: ... Koilee: Uh... Kingsley: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Kingsley: And the final Creameo goes to... drumroll Kingsley: Rudy! PEW! Koilee: Aw come on, what did I do? Tohru: Maybe it's because you didn't participate with us or even bother to fight. Koilee: Oh well... at least I was here. At least I get to meet my friend Perri again! Kingsley: Bye Koilee, hope you have a good day. Koilee: (leaves the shed) PEW! Mousse: Hey Olivia, does Tohru have some kind of English through Japanese switch on her body? Like, if you switch it up, she speaks English and you go down and she speaks Japanese? Olivia: (giggles) No. She's just bilingual. I've watched her Let's Play blogs, and she uses A LOT of Japanese words when she's talking through the game. She also uses kanji when typing to others during her livestreams. Believe it or not, some of the comments are actually from people who only speak Japanese! Mousse: WOW! She must be really popular! Olivia: I know. But don't worry, she can still understand us. Kingsley: Now that's gonna wrap up today's episode! Stay tuned to find out who will stay and who will go next time on Kingsley's! Custoooooooooooooolimination! Here was what Tohru said during this chapter: "Please give me the flag." "Idiot!" "Twelve seconds!" "Yes, that's right." "No, I won't." "You wish." "...Stupid." "Really?" (said by Akari) "I'm here!" "WHAT?!" "Dimwit!" "Thank god..." I know this was short, but let's all move on to the polls now. The Chocoholics: Olivia Tohru Rudy Mousse Cooper Amy The Juicy Peeps: Scarlett Sasha Sienna Willow Robby Akari Category:Blog posts